


Discomfort

by xEryChan



Category: The Wanted (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 20:56:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1616828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xEryChan/pseuds/xEryChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is not a prompt or anything, this is just an idea I had floating around. </p><p>BTW, I kind of borrowed the doctor from the show, A Gifted Man. That was a really good show and I hate that they ended it after one season, I really liked it.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Discomfort

**Author's Note:**

> This is not a prompt or anything, this is just an idea I had floating around. 
> 
> BTW, I kind of borrowed the doctor from the show, A Gifted Man. That was a really good show and I hate that they ended it after one season, I really liked it.

To say that the past two years were hard for a certain band would be an understatement.

The last two years were probably the roughest years the band had ever had to face.

It all started in March when the youngest member of the band found out that he needed to have surgery on his throat because of a hemorrhaging nodule. But he recovered from the surgery and seemed to be doing alright.

The idea of giving the band their own reality TV show to expand their popularity might have seemed to be a good idea at the time but it didn’t work out so well. The show didn’t get enough views to go on with another season.

Those two things might have been tough but it was most certainly was not the worst though.

The worst had to been that Monday morning when they were called into a meeting with their record label.

"I’m sure you guys know by now that record sales for your last album were rather low," one told them.

"You only have a two year record deal with us and I’m sorry to say but after the two years are up, we can’t keep you guys signed to our label," another said.

"I’m sorry."

The band walked out of the place clearly upset. Their manager, Scooter Braun, told them that he was going to try to get them signed with a different label but in the meantime, it was decided that the band would be going on hiatus right after the conclusion of their world tour in the spring.

So yeah, 2014 was not off to a good start for them.

And the biggest challenge of all was right around the corner.

It all started right after the youngest member of the band, Nathan Sykes, started getting headaches as soon the European leg of the tour was about to end and the band were off to North America.

He didn’t think anything about it at first. He just assumed he was being overworked and that if he rested, he would be fine. He did not tell his bandmates out of fear that it would make them worry.

And Nathan is not someone who likes making his loved ones worry about him.

But then the headaches started getting worse, especially on the first show of the American leg of the tour. Nathan had been dealing with a headache since he first woke up that morning but it was not anything worse then the headache he had been putting up with recently.

As the day went on though, it started to get worse and by the time the show was about to start, it became unbearable.

Nathan was sitting down backstage gripping his head, hoping that would help with the pain.

“You okay, Nath?”

He looked up to see his four bandmates, Tom Parker, Siva Kaneswaran, Jay McGuiness, and Max George, standing right in front of him. They all looked really worried.

Nathan nodded, “yeah, I’m fine.”

“You don’t look fine.”

A voice came from behind the four and Nathan could see the band’s day-to-day manager, Nano Tissera, also looking at him worriedly.

Nathan sighed, “I’ve got a headache, that’s all.” He told them. “It’s nothing bad though, I’ll just rest and I’ll be fine. It’s not any worse then the ones I’ve been dealing with this past week.”

“This week?!” Nano exclaimed rather loudly. “You’ve been dealing with headaches all week?”

Nathan was unsure of what to say so he just nodded. “Yep, since before we finished the European leg of the tour.”

“Why didn’t you say anything?”

“I didn’t think it was anything serious.”

 _Typical Nathan,_ Nano rolled his eyes. “I’m not taking any chances after what happened in London. I think it’s best if we take you to a doctor to get looked at.”

“Seriously, Nano?” Nathan questioned.

“Better to be safe then sorry.”

Nathan sighed again, feeling defeated. It was no use arguing with Nano, he would end going regardless. “I’ll set it up tonight while you guys are on stage.”

—

Nathan was most certainly not freaking out.

Dr. Michael Holt was one of the best neurologists around. Scooter has known him for years, which is why he arranged for Nathan to see him. They were old buddies, have been since Scooter was in college.

He was really freaked out over the doctor may say to him. What is actually wrong with him. Surely it couldn’t be any worse then finding out that he needed surgery on his vocal cords and he may never be able to sing again, right?

Wrong.

They had to run a CT scan on his brain, thinking that he may be suffering from an aneurysm.

It was not too long before the doctor came in with the results from the scan. He expanded the picture he got from Nathan’s scan and pointed at a small portion of his brain. Nathan could see something that looked like a balloon in the picture. “It’s about eight millimeters wide and it looks close to rupturing.”

This was not the news he had wanted to hear.

“So what are my options?” He couldn’t help but ask.

“Well, if you go in now, I’ll do the surgery myself and you won’t have to worry about it ever again..” Nathan nodded. “But it’s at least three month healing period of time so you won’t be able to finish up the tour.”

That hit Nathan like a slap to the face. If there was one thing anyone knew about Nathan, the only thing he hated more then not being able to sing was disappointing his fans. Whether that meant putting his career or even worse, his life, at risk, it did not matter to him.

What made this worse was that this is the last tour he would be able to go on for a while. The fans would be disappointed if he went ahead and did the surgery.

“But this is the last tour I’ll be able to go on as a part of The Wanted for a while.”

Dr. Holt kept a straight face. “I know but if you don’t go through with it now, you might not survive if it ruptures.”

Nathan felt defeated. What was he supposed to do?

He did not want cut the tour short. But he also did want to lose his life by waiting to get the surgery done.

It was a lose/lose situation for him.

“I think you should do it.” Nano told him. “I know the last thing you want to do is upset your fans but you need to take care of yourself, Nathan. You heard what the doctor said. If you wait, you might not come out alive. The fans will understand.”

Even Nano was siding with the doctor.

“Can I have some time to think?” Nathan asked. This was a big decision, he needed to talk to the boys before he decided anything.

Dr. Holt nodded again. “Of course. When you make up your mind, you can give me a call. I’ll take you in right away.”

With that, Nathan found himself walking out of the doctor’s office with Nano following behind him. 

—

Telling his bandmates about his condition was one of the hardest things he had ever had to in his life, ever. They were not just his best friend, he thought of them as if they were his older brothers.

They told him the exact same thing that Nano did.

 _"_ Don’t worry about the tour," Max had said.

"You need to start looking after yourself more, Nath," that was Tom.

"Your life is way more important then this tour," Jay was next.

"The fans will understand," and finally Siva.

Although he knew they were right, he should have the surgery done as soon as possible, he still opted to hold off on it until after the tour was finished.

Tom, Max, Siva, and Jay were not happy about it but the decision was not up to them, it was up to him and him alone.

They were currently in the month of May and reaching the end of the tour. There were at least a few shows in the tour left.

He did not make to the end of the tour, like he was hoping he would.

It was in Orlando, Florida with only six shows left in the tour. Nathan woke up that morning and instantly knew he wasn’t going to get very far into the day.

But he still pushed himself to get himself out of bed and get dressed.

He walked out of his hotel room to see Tom, Max, Siva, Jay, Nano, Scooter, and the band sitting at a table, eating some breakfast.

“You hungry, Nath?” Scooter asked. “We got you something.”

“Thank you but I’m really not that hungry.” Nathan answered.

Nano stood up. “Alright guys, lets finish up. We have to get to the venue soon. You have soundcheck and some meet and greets to do before the show.”

A few hours later, the band had just finished their soundcheck and were heading off to meet up with some fans. Nathan could feel his head starting to hurt more then it did in the morning but he couldn’t tell if his bandmates knew something was up or not.

He just pushed through it.

Probably not his best idea.

There were only a few fans left on line waiting when it happened. He was struck by a bad headache, probably the worst one he had ever experienced. He groaned, gripping his head with his hand and sliding down the wall. The pain was so intense, he felt like he could pass out at any moment.

Everyone down at his side within minutes. “Nathan, what’s wrong?” Max asked, his heart skipping a beat as he looked down at his youngest brother.

“My head!” Nathan shrieked in pain, “it hurts!”

Everyone froze. Nothing needed to be said, they knew exactly what happened. The aneurysm had finally ruptured.

“Someone call 9-11!” Tom shouted. He looked at the horrified look on all of the faces of the fans that still remained in the venue.

Nano pulled his phone out and started to dial furiously.

Meanwhile, Nathan was trying to keep himself conscious but he could feel himself losing that battle. Too many people talking to him all at once and so much pain in his head. He could feel himself being moved so that his head being rested on someone’s lap but he did not bother to try to open his eyes to see who it was.

He couldn’t open his eyes.

“I’m sorry boys,” Nathan mumbled, barely noticeable.

“What was that, Nath?”

“I’m sorry, I should have went through with the surgery sooner. Tell the fans that I said that I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologize, you’re going to be just fine.” Tom tried to reassure him but he found himself not believing his own words.

Max could see Nano hang the phone up. “What did they say, Nano?”

“Not to let him move, keep his head elevated, and to keep him conscious. They’ll be as soon as they can but it could take up to an hour.”

“An hour?” Tom snapped. “He’s not going to last that long.”

“Not helping, Tom.” Jay turned his attention to Nathan, who’s head was resting in his lap and started to run his fingers through his hair. Tears of agony escaped his eyes.

“Talk to him, guys.” Nano told them. “It’s our only chance to keep him awake.”

That they did. They got him to talk about his mother and Jess, what he planned to do with his career once the band ended, and asked if he had any songs written that he planned to record.

It took up to a half hour for the ambulance to arrive to where they were. Everyone being shoved aside by the paramedics so they could get to Nathan, who was laying with his head in Jay’s lap. Slowly, Nathan was lifted up and they carefully placed him on the gurney and hooked him up to an oxygen mask before they rushed out of the venue to the hospital.

All they could hope for was that Nathan survived the ride to the hospital. 

—

_@thewanted: The rumors are correct, our very own @NathanTheWanted is in the hospital. He’s currently in surgery as we speak. Please pray for him everyone. #StayStrongNath_

It was amazing how quickly the internet got wind of the situation. Before any of them knew it, #StayStrongNath was trending on twitter. It was amazing how many celebrities took to twitter to send out their thoughts and prayers.

 _@HeffronDrive: Heard about what happened to @NathanTheWanted._  
So unreal, poor guy.  
Please pray for him everyone.

_@ArianaGrande: In complete and utter shock right now. Please pray for @NathanTheWanted and that he survives this nightmare._

_@TheCarlosPena: Life is precious and what happened to @NathanTheWanted proves that. #HangInThereBro_

_@1LoganHenderson: Can’t believe what I heard before. Poor @NathanTheWanted, hang in there man._

_@jamesmaslow: Sad to hear the news about @NathanTheWanted. After everything he has been through already, this is the last thing he needs right now. My thoughts and prayers are with him and his family._

It had been a good six hours since Nathan was brought in and they still hadn’t heard anything on him yet.

 _Does it normally take this long?_ Max had asked himself as he paced the lobby of the emergency room. He did not care if anyone was getting annoyed, the only person on his mind was Nathan.

The guys barely said anything upon arriving to the hospital. Nano had left to call Nathan’s mother and sister to inform them of the situation while Siva and Tom called their girlfriends, both of who are back in the UK, unable to go on tour with them.

Jay sat in a chair while looking down at the tiled floor beneath Max. He could not focus properly, all he could think about was Nathan.

“We should have forced him to have the surgery.” Max turned his head to look at Jay, shocked to finally hear something come out of someone’s mouth. Not that he didn’t agree with Jay because he did.

If they did, Nathan would not be in surgery fighting for his life.

“Why does he have to be so damn stubborn?!” Jay banged his fist down on the armrest of the chair.

“It wasn’t our decision though, Jay, it was his. He would have fought us on it, had we tried to make go through with it.” Max told him. “There’s really nothing we can do about it now except just wait. Nathan’s a fighter, he’ll pull through this.”

That was probably the first time Jay had ever remembered Max making so much sense.

Soon, Tom joined them in the waiting room. “What did Kelsey say?”

“What’s she going to say?” Tom answered back. “She was shocked. She told me that she’d fly out here as soon as she can get a flight and that she wants me to keep her posted.”

Siva joined the group and took a seat next to Jay. They did not have to ask him what Nareesha said, they knew she probably said the exact same thing Kelsey did. Or something similar at least.

“What are we supposed to do now?”

“Wait, I guess. What else is there we can do?”

After a couple of hours, a doctor finally came out. “Family of Nathan Sykes?”

All four boys immediately sat up, looking right at the doctor. “How is he?”

“He’s very lucky, he came very close to dying. He’ll have to stay here for a couple of days so we can monitor his brain but he should be okay.”

All four boys gave a relieved sigh.

“When can we see him?”

“We’re getting him settled into a room now so once we’re ready, a nurse will let you know.”

Max held out his hand for the doctor to shake. “Thanks, doc.”

The doctor smiled and shook his hand. “Just doing my job”

—

_@thewanted: We’re happy to report that our very own fighter has made it through surgery and is expected to make a full recovery. We’re at a loss for words, thank you so much for all your positive prayers._


End file.
